


Artist and The General

by star_is_sad



Series: IronQrow Week 2021 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Military, Art History, Fluff, Gay James Ironwood, Historical, IronQrow Week (RWBY), IronQrow Week 2021 (RWBY), James Ironwood-centric, M/M, Painting, Qrow Branwen-centric, Queer Themes, RWBY - Freeform, Retirement, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_is_sad/pseuds/star_is_sad
Summary: An unlikely friendship blossoms between renowned artist Qrow Branwen, and retired Military General James Ironwood, and maybe even something more.Day 4 of IronQrow week - Historical AU
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: IronQrow Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105634
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Artist and The General

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I can write nice fluff fics if I wanna! They aren't all angst!
> 
> For real this ended up being longer than I planned but it was just too good a concept to leave short, so I hope you all enjoy <3

James studied the man sat opposite him. Qrow Branwen was tall, thin, slightly dishevelled, and James couldn't help but find him attractive. 

When the military had told James that they were honouring his service by having a portrait commission, the retired General wasn't sure what to think. He’d never sat for a portrait, nor had he actually met an artist before today.

It had been arranged for the first sitting to be at James’ home which certainly made things easier for himself. At his age along with the limited mobility due to his prosthetics, it made it quite hard to travel. 

From what he’d been told about Qrow, he was a very talented and sought after artist. Not only that, but he didn’t take commissions very often, so that only intrigued James more about this man. 

The former General watched as Qrow worked, peacefully sketching away on paper. Their introduction had been nice enough. Qrow hadn't been fazed when James had gone to shake the man's left hand instead of his right due to his prosthetic, he just smiled politely and got on with it. 

“You’re a good sitter.” Qrow spoke to break the silence, causing James to snap out of his train of thought. “You sure you haven't done this before?” He asked with a small smile. 

“No, I haven't.” James replied, smiling himself at the other man. “Surely it can't be difficult being a sitter? All you have to do is stay still.” 

That caused Qrow to chuckle, the sound making James’ heart beat a little faster. 

“You’d be surprised.” He told James, a warmth radiating from him. James was able to appreciate just the way Qrow looked like this, the others eyes focused on his work as James sat there. 

“Do you take sitters often?” James asked, wanting to know more about this intriguing artist. Every so often Qrow’s eyes would flicker back up to James’ face then travel back down to his sketchbook, and every time James felt butterflies in his stomach.

“I practice with family all the time, my nieces love to sit.” Qrow spoke fondly. “Sitting still on the other hand is entirely different.” He joked which made James smile more.

“How old are they?” He asked, feeling himself becoming more comfortable in the presence of Qrow. 

“Yang is the eldest at twelve, and Ruby just turned ten.” Qrow explained. “It feels like yesterday since they were toddlers, they really do grow up fast.” He says. James never had children, but hearing Qrow speak so highly of his nieces did bring a warmth to his chest. 

“It sounds like you care a great deal about them.” James said softly. Qrow nodded in response.

“I do, they're some of the only family I’ve got.” He admitted. James knew that all too well. He hadn’t any family left anymore, even when he did he hadn’t gotten along great with them either.

“What about yourself?” Qrow suddenly asked. “Any family? A wife or kids?” He continued.

“No, actually, marriage has never really appealed.” James answered honestly.

“So the ice queen who gave me daggers as I was shown in isn’t your partner?” Qrow asked teasingly. James couldn’t help but let out a scoff of a laugh at that. Not only was Winter decades his younger, she was a woman, though it wasn't exactly public knowledge that he preferred men. 

“That’s Winter, my assistant, and no she’s not my partner.” James told him. “I hope she wasn’t too unfriendly, she just needs time to warm up to people.” 

“It’s fine, don’t worry.” Qrow spoke as he continued to work. “It certainly wouldn't be the first time that the  _ ‘elites of society’ _ were hostile toward me.” James frowned slightly at that and cocked his head to the side quizzically. 

“What do you mean?” He asked. Qrow looked up from his work then, eyes focused on James. 

“I’m not exactly your average high society artist who paid to go to some fancy art school. I’m just a man who did what I enjoyed, and luckily people took notice.” Qrow explained and James listened intently. “I’ve been looked down on my whole life, especially by people who commissioned me expecting someone different to turn up.” 

There was a brief pause, Qrow seemingly considered his words before speaking once more. 

“But today has been nice.” He said with a small genuine smile to James. “And a pleasant change of pace.” James smiled back, pleased to hear it.

“It’s been nice having you here.” James returned. “I wasn’t sure what I was expecting when they told me an artist was coming, but you’ve exceeded my expectations.” Qrow gazed back at James almost in shock that this former high ranking military General would genuinely enjoy his company. 

“Well, I’m glad you like me, because you’re stuck with me for the next few months now.” Qrow responded teasingly, earning a small chuckle from James. 

Maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

-

Seeing Qrow every other week for the past four months had been a highlight for James. He’d grown rather fond of the other man and they had gotten close, close enough that James would actually call him a friend. Of course, there was the other issue of him finding Qrow attractive, something that had become quite the distraction as of late. 

He found himself staring at the artist during their sittings, just admiring the man in front of him, and it was becoming unbearable.

But now, it was their last sitting, and James had begun to worry about what that would mean for their friendship. Would they still meet with one another? Would he still get to see Qrow, to talk with him? James wasn't sure he was ready for this to end. 

Even now, he found himself not minding the actual outcome of the painting, anything that Qrow had made in this time he was sure he would love because of who made it. Even after all these months he hadn’t peaked, even with Qrow asking if he wanted to. 

“How is it looking?” James asked with a small smile, glancing to Qrow whose head continued to peak out from behind the canvas. He caught the pleasant smile on Qrow’s face as he looked to him once more.

“We’re getting there.” He answered, raising his eyebrow at James. “You’d know that if you’d allow yourself to actually look.” He spoke in a teasing manner. 

“I want it to be a surprise.” James replied, though that wasn't the only reason. “Wouldn’t you rather I see your work finished?” He asked, to which Qrow shrugged. 

“Is art ever really finished?” He retorted. “I’d work on a piece for years if I could.” Qrow said with a small chuckle. James could only imagine what that’d be like, to be able to spend that long with Qrow, to be able to see him that often, it was something that James now pined for. 

A few more hours was all it took before Qrow placed down his brush and leaned back, taking in the final piece in front of him with a large sigh. 

“I think we're done.” He spoke, those words making James’ heart skip a beat. This really was the moment of truth. He began to rise to his feet, cane in one hand. Qrow was quick to move, helping James stand with a kind smile. 

James thanked him quietly, unable to bring his focus away from Qrow’s hand around his arm. It felt so naturally right. 

Before Qrow brought him around the canvas to show him the final piece, the man's maroon eyes looked up to James, the General seeing a glint of excitement and hopefulness in them. Then he couldn't stop the amused smirk from coming to his face as he saw a small smudge of paint on the others cheek. 

“You’ve got something, just there.” James said, gesturing to Qrow's face. The artist wiped at his cheek, missing the paint all together. This only made James chuckle and shake his head before helping the man himself. 

“Here.” He spoke, hand gently moving over Qrow’s cheek to wipe away the paint. The act itself felt so intimate, and James hadn't realised how close the two of them actually were until Qrow was just gazing back at him. James paused, realising what he’d done and hoping Qrow hadn’t minded. 

Only a moment later did he feel Qrow’s lips on his, and just as quickly James recuperated. This was everything James had wanted for months, what he’d pined for, and he was just as surprised to find that Qrow wanted this too.

The slender man's arms slowly moved to the back of James neck and held him close as he deepened the kiss. It was desperate and it was passionate, like everything had been leading up to this.

As the two men finally broke away, their eyes locked once more, both waiting for the other to speak first. 

“I didn’t want to see the painting because I didn't want to know how close we were to finishing it.” James admitted, his voice quiet. “I’ve enjoyed our time together more than I realised, and I didn’t want it to end.” Qrow’s face softened as James said this.

“Who said this has to be our only painting?” Qrow returned with a grin. This brought a wider smile to James' face before he leaned forward once more for another kiss, Qrow happily meeting him half way. 

When they moved away a second time, Qrow smiled as he brushed James’ hair from his face. 

“Are you ready to finally see the painting?” He asked and James nodded, knowing already that no matter what Qrow had made, he was going to love it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Any and all kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
